Sumida en la obscuridad
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Ella sufrió en silencio, el era su todo, el único amor de su vida, pero ahora ya no mas. Un pequeño one-shot que espero que les guste.


Hola les traigo un one-shot algo extraño creo yo, no los entretengo mejor léanlo.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

EN LA OBSCURIDAD

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, llevaba ya semanas en la misma condición, se había separado ya hace dos meses y aun no lo podía superar, se la pasaba llorando, recordando todos los bonitos momentos que habían pasado, desde que se había conocido, hasta que habían terminado, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se preguntó el por qué había pasado todo eso, que acaso no había sido suficiente, que acaso su amor se había acabado

**_"—Tonta—pronuncio mientras recogía los libros que ella había tirado—Lo siento—pronuncio con nerviosismo al saber frente a quien estaba…_"**

si no había sido muy romántica su forma de conocerse, pero había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado

**"_—¿Cuándo volveremos a salir? —pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas—Cuando quieras—respondió el con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa completa que veía en su rostro…_"**

El departamento estaba en silencio, ella estaba en silencio—Sesshomaru—sollozo

**_"— ¿quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas, ella sonrió de la manera más tierna que pudo— ¡Sí! —grito mientras se abalanzaba contra él, siendo atrapada en esos fuertes brazos que eran su lugar preferido..."_**

Se tiro al piso, ese día el dolor era más insoportable que nunca, justo ese día sería su boda, pero no una boda con ella, si no con alguien más, alguien más que no era ella.

**_"—Mi amor, ya llevamos un año juntos—dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a el—Lo sé, te amo—ella sonrió, a pesar de los problemas que tenían, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente"_**

se puso de pie y fue a la sala, necesitaba un poco de ruido, no le gustaba estar sola, tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión, el programa de chismes anunciaba lo peor para ella—Véanlos, se ven tan felices, no podemos creer que al fin una jovencita como ella haya atrapado al magnifico Sesshomaru Taisho, y tenemos la exclusiva de la ceremonia que se lleva a cabo en estos momentos" —no podía apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, la iglesia tan bellamente adornada, la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar, las puertas se abrieron y ella entro, con ese enorme vestido blanco de novia, con el velo que cubría su rostro, las bellas flores que formaban un exquisito ramo el cual sostenía con firmeza, la cámara enfoco a el único hombre que había amado, se veía tan atractivo en su traje y sonreía feliz, hacia la mujer que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, no podía alejar su aguada mirada de la pantalla, que acaso el destino se burlaba de ella, ¿Qué no había sido suficiente el dolor?, lo miro tomar la mano de la joven, la ceremonia comenzaba, las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, —Sesshomaru…—sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, ¿por ella la había abandonado hace dos meses?¿ Con ella la había engañado?  
_"—Kagome sé que llevamos seis años de ser novios, ya sé que los dos ya tenemos veintitrés años y se supone que deberíamos sentar cabeza, pero…—en el interior de ella se había encendido la esperanza de que le propusiera nupcias—Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que te diga la verdad—lo miro con duda— ¿Qué verdad Sesshomaru? —el la miro—Lo siento, pero yo… yo te fui infiel—la azabache se congelo, ¿Qué acababa de decir?, lo miro tratando de encontrar un rastro de diversión, pero lo único que encontró fueron esos orbes ámbares llenos de tristeza y un poco de compasión—Estas de broma ¿verdad? —en su voz se escuchaba la desesperación—Me temo que no Kagome, lo siento pero mi amor por ti se ha acabado, se acabó desde hace un año, y desde hace un año me veo con alguien más, sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte haberme quedado contigo, pero me doy cuenta de que esa chica me ha robado el corazón…—las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de los orbes marrones— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con la voz rota—Por qué me hizo sentir lo que contigo nunca sentí, la amo Kagome, al amo más que a mi vida—el mundo se detuvo para ella, alzo su mirada y se abrazó a él, —Sesshomaru no me dejes, ¡te amo!, dime que es una broma…—el ambarino trata de alejarla, le estaba afectando el verla—Kagome, por favor—ella negó con su cabeza—¡Te perdono, hagamos como que esto no paso y sigamos juntos, no me dejes sola, no me dejes atrás! —cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el la alejaba de su cuerpo—Ya te lo dije Kagome no te amo—ella cayo a sus pies y se arrodillo frente a el—Por favor no me dejes, te juro que hare que sientas lo mismo—el la puso de pie y la sentó con cuidado en el sillón—Lo siento, pero solo a ella le pertenece mi corazón— la soltó y camino hacia la entrada y la dejo ahí, sola, se abraza y se permite llorar, llorar como nunca, sentía el corazón adormecido de tanto dolor, deseo que el entrara por esa puerta y le digiera que todo había sido un cruel broma, que la amaba y que estarían juntos por siempre"_

Tanto se había metido en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono, cuando enfocaron su rostro de nuevo—y tu Sesshomaru Taisho aceptas a Kagura, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe—él sonríe—acepto—y el último fragmento vivo en su corazón se rompe— ¡Sesshomaru! —grita mientras se inca en el piso, apoya su rostro en el piso mientras llora, las lágrimas mojan las baldosas— ¿Me has dejado atrás? —pronuncia con dolor, se pone de pie y camina hacia su habitación abre su armario y saca la hermosa llave dorada, va a su escritorio y comienza a escribir

**_*Para mi amado Sesshomaru:  
Han pasado dos meses desde nuestra separación, y mi dolor nunca menguo, aun escucho tus palabras antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio de mis muy prolongadas sesiones de llanto, solo quiero decirte por última vez de que fuiste el amor de mi vida, y que tal vez a mi muy corta edad de veintitrés años he decidido por fin dejar este mundo, el dolor nunca se ira y prefiero irme de una vez que seguir sufriendo por tu amor, sabes que fuiste para mí todo en este tiempo que compartiste, perdóname por no haber sido la mujer que deseaste, por no haberte hecho sentir lo que deseabas, y más que nada por haberte fallado, sé que siempre me dijiste que luchara, pero hoy decido dejar de luchar, me he sentido tan perdida sin ti, y aquí estuve en silencio, me has dejado atrás, y se profundamente que todo lo hecho esta perdonado, así que por ultimo te digo que te amo tanto que me duele el alma de hacerlo.  
Atentamente: Higurashi Kagome*_**

Ve el grabado de la llave ~Para la hermosa mujer que tiene la llave de mi corazón, te amo K&amp;S~ toma una bocanada de aire y toma la carta, se cuelga la llave en el cuello y arrastra la silla cerca de la ventana, mira la luna, la hermosa luna, toma el cuchillo y hace un corte letal en su muñeca, la sangre sale a borbotones manchando el piso, hace lo mismo con su otra mano, su teléfono vibra  
"Kagome no hagas ninguna estupidez, voy a tu depa" sonrio débilmente, ¿Por qué le había avisado a su amiga que la extrañaría? miro la luna por última vez y se aferró a la llave en su cuello, cerró los ojos con calma, como extrañaría estar en ese mundo, todo le había salido tan mal —¿Por qué me dejaste? Pronuncio antes de soltar su último respiro.

* * *

La castaña intentaba abrir la puerta mas todos sus intentos son en vano— ¡Sesshomaru tira la maldita puerta! —el ambarino da tres patadas y por fin se abre, entrar al obscuro departamento, el silencio es sepulcral, la buscan y el detecta un silueta frente a la ventana— ¡Kagome! —la castaña corre a su lado, la mira y el color abandona su rostro—Sesshomaru—susurra, él se acerca y la mira sus ojos cerrados y una profunda tristeza reflejada en su rostro, su amiga ve lo que sostiene con tanto fervor, encuentra la llave, la llave que ella le había mostrado hace tanto tiempo, él se acerca a la ventana y encuentra un pedazo de papel doblado, lo toma y comienza a leerlo con suma atención, sus ojos se abren de par en par, no puede creer que esa hermosa mujer ahora inerte sobre esa silla sufriera de esa manera por su abandono, él no la había dejado de amar nunca, pero a su parecer era lo mejor para los dos, y si bien quería a Kagura no la amaba como lo había hecho con ella, de hecho nunca la había engañado, todo eso había sido una excusa barata para alejarse de su lado y es que el motivo era precisamente el que ella pronto comenzaría a trabajar como empresaria y él sabía muy bien lo que conllevaba ese trabajo, largos viajes, interminables ausencias, y tal vez su amor se marchitaría con eso, por eso opto apartarse de su lado, romperle el corazón antes de que ella rompiera el suyo, la miro, no lo podía creer, el enserio la había llevado a eso, miro sus mejilla, ya no eran tan regordetas como él les decía, su piel ya no era tan nívea, su condición era deplorable, el cabello revuelto, y las ojeras enorme, sango no paraba de llorar y de recriminarle a él en voz baja, la tomo por los hombros y la sentó en el sillón, se acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo y tomo entre sus manos la llave, la saco de su cuello y apretó el delicado botón que se encontraba en un extremo, sonrió al ver la diminuta fotografía de los dos sonriendo en su adolescencia, sin duda era su foto favorita, acaricio su mejilla, sintió un vacío en el corazón, tomo su mano, aquella en donde había entrelazado sus dedos incontables veces, beso su mejilla y comenzó a hacer llamadas, nadie podía creer lo que el ambarino les decía, si bien sabían que ella había caído en una profunda depresión, nunca habían pensado que llegaría hasta esos extremos, le marco a su ahora esposa, ella no lo había entendido y le había el reprochado el haber abandonado su boda así como si nada, sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, pero primero era ella, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, se había arrepentido tantas veces lo que había hecho, pero prefirió seguir adelante, se había casado y llegado a enamorar en algún grado de Kagura, pero sabía que era una vida "feliz" a su lado, al menos una ex modelo ya no salía de viaje, ya casi no hacía nada así que la tendría para el todo el tiempo, y al menos así se sentiría pleno, pero ahora le costaría tanto trabajo, cargaría con su muerte toda su vida, había matado a la mujer que más había amado en su vida y que sin duda seria su primer y único amor verdadero —Dejamos de luchar Kagome—susurro, ahora él tendría que aprender a querer más a Kagura, al menos para tratar de seguir adelante, si no el caería en el mismo abismo, en el mismo tal y como la había empujado a ella, la extrañaría y más porque nunca le dejaría de amar, se acercó por última vez y se permitió besar sus fríos labios para después depositar la carta y guardar la llave dentro de su bolsillo, siquiera se llevaría un recuerdo de su muy inmenso amor.

11:53 pm 19/10/14 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado, si es algo cinfuso y/o raro pero no se, se me ocurrio y dije lo tengo que escribir, pedonen mis horrores encuanto a la redacción, pero no escribo muchos one-shots y bueno aparte de que no redacto muy bien, nos leemos pronto besos.


End file.
